bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrancar
Arrancar Arrancar is the evolution of a hollow who has ripped off it's mask. It is theorized that the degree of inteligence or power influences how human an arrancar can look. This article will feature a small history of a group of arrancars, part of the Seireitei Tales Reality. Synopsis The arrancar were expecting the return of Aizen and his crew to help them complete their objectives of destroying Soul Society, but that failed. Without Aizen, they needed to gather all Vasto Lorde they could, in an effort to destroy Soul Society, and lure the King, to kill him too. Though, that failed. Soul Society did not let the arrancar track other Vasto Lordes for too long, and soon they launched a fully fledged attack on Hueco Mundo to destroy Las Noches. Many captains died, but the Espada were all killed, and their ranks scattered, leaving Las Noches an empty shell. Menos Menos , Spanish for "minus" or "less" Hollows have an unusually strong thirst for souls, which leads them to consume other Hollows and evolve into a stronger state of being. Within the Menos are three levels of evolution, each with superior strength, speed, and intelligence compared to its previous form. The first level is Gillian , are "least of the great Hollows, also known as the Menos Grandes , that's mean for "Great Hollow," Spanish for "less big", they are considered foot soldiers to the other Menos.They normally reside within the Menos Forest located below the desert surface of Hueco Mundo. The Gillians are powerful giants, born when countless cannibalistic Hollows gather into a feeding frenzy until they are mingled into one form, with very little intelligence or individuality as a result of being a collective mass of hundreds of Hollows. If one of the Hollows that now make up the Gillian retains its consciousness, that Hollow dominates the entirety, and through eating other Gillians, it eventually evolves into the next level, Adjuchas, are "intermediate great Hollow".Granted with superior intelligence, Adjuchas give orders to Gillians and are able to do combat with Soul Reapers. But to maintain their individuality from the Hollows making the orginal Gillian, Adjuchas must continue to eat Hollows.There are some cases where Adjuchas halt regression when another Adjucha devours even a small piece of their bodies, as well as cases where Adjuchas can command groups of Gillians. The very few Adjuchas that transcend their semi limits become the Vasto Lordes , are "great king of the Hollows, that's for "semi full or semi complete lord" after that only one Vasto lordes get Hougyoku and that trancend again their limits become the Vasto Grandios ,are " ultimate god of hollows . They are the closest Hollows in size to humans and have power greater than that of a Captain-class Soul Reaper. At one time in the story, someone Captain speculates that the Soul Society would be doomed if their enemy gets more than ten Vasto Lordes under his command like generals who lead all in army. but Vasto Grandios in hueco mundo has only sit in his throne ,but his power equivalent to 1 billion Vasto Lorde Las Noches Las Noches is a fortress, looking like a pos-modern castle in the distance. It has many towers, and a main dome within the walls that surround the space. After the raid by shinigamis, Las Noches was left to ruin, but many years after it was forgotten, Las Noches found itself a new leader: Vadare Hayate. Soon after he re-established his small empire, gathering Vasto Grandios(Ultimate god of hollows(legendary arrancar only)) ,Vasto Lordes(great king of the hollows) ,Adjunchas(intermediate great Hollow) ,Gillians(least of the great Hollows) and nominating Espadas. Once again, the Espada rose, threatning Soul Society. List of Arrancars After Vadare self proclaimed Espada Una, he gathered other Espada. They are as following, by rank order. *Vadare Hayate *Monty Morton *Samueel Raignos *Ulquiorra Schiffer *Deimos Abigail *Rudolf Vurrozen Plateado ( defected from Las Noches Army and Live in Human world) There is also a small fraction of Arrancar who refuse to be part of Espada Una. Some of them include: * Kersy Cabriohembra Category:Seireitei Tales Reality Category:Articles made by Enekappa Category:Arrancar Category:Races Category:Race